ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:SkarmorySilver
Welcome Welcome to the PPC Wiki, SkarmorySilver. Since you have edited the Glossary of PPC Characters page and created an account here, it seems you intend to stay. To avoid becoming confused and eventually insane, as so often happens, you should make certain you understand what the PPC is and the proper way to sign up before you continue on and encounter the Marquis—he does not dispense mercy and he is less tolerant of fools than I. If you have not yet introduced yourself to your fellows, or even if you have, you should read the PPC Constitution as well as the Board's FAQ if you have any questions about their behaviors. Any incidents you cause on the PPC Posting Board will not warrant you any assistance from the Tiger Lily and the DIA or Captain Dandy and the DES; please adhere to the aforementioned Constitution, as the results when the Board's inhabitants are irritated do not bode well for anyone. Consider yourself warned. Now, if you will excuse me, I have troublesome agents to attend to. -Sunflower Official (talk) 17:37, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Hello I heard you guys been looking for me. Do you wanna have a bad time? Then stay away from my stories am tried of people like you trying to dis my stories I work hard on them. You guys have no right to judge my stories I've been in special Ed since my eighth grade year. My mother died when I was seventeen years old I was the one who found her. I have a father who has cancer and everyday he is dying right in front of my eyes. So before you judge someone get to know them first. San's Wife (talk) 02:11, February 25, 2016 (UTC) San's Wife :Hey, there. I'm really sorry you got pointed to the mission about your story. I promise that no one was intentionally targeting you; we never confront an author when we write a mission into their story. Missions are something we do for fun in our community, and we use fics from all over the internet. So please don't take it personally! We have nothing against you. :Skarm, I hope you don't mind me stepping in on your talk page. I just wanted to address this as soon as possible. For the record, I also PM'd the person on the Pit who told San's Wife about us, and asked them not to mention in us in their reviews.Doctorlit (talk) 02:43, February 25, 2016 (UTC) :::A belated thank you for handling this matter ahead of time - I didn't even realize this had happened until a while ago! If this person won't pursue this further then I won't, either. I have more constructive things to do in my spare time and I hope they can say the same.SkarmorySilver (talk) 22:03, March 12, 2016 (UTC) : My Challenge I would love to see you tackle the mega crossover visual Bleepfic Hammer Brother. Among other major flaws, there's major anachronisms caused by being set in 1952, character replacements, glitched music, and plagiarism of goodfic. Levelengine posted a complete sporking of this trainwreck here. CourtlyHades296 (talk) 18:36, June 21, 2017 (UTC) Loud House It is possible to watch the Loud House for free on Nickelodeon's official website. It's a show I'd reccommend. Then you can start missioning badfic from it. CourtlyHades296 (talk) 20:48, April 19, 2018 (UTC) Canon Sue Since you're the PPC member most familiar with MonMusu, I figured you'd be the most qualified to investigate this. The author of this fanfic points out that Kimihito's indecision "causes more problems than it solves": https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12974026/2 It should be noted that even TVTropes points out that he's a deconstruction of the Nice Guy trope as it is treated as his greatest weakness with Rachnera even pointing out that he's less willing to put his foot down than he usually should be and that the reason he often gets hurt is because he's not willing to set boundaries for fear of hurting the feelings of his homestays. I feel like, and I hate to say this cause I don't hate her, Berry Shirayuki would be a better example of a Canon Sue do to the constraints Mia Ikumi had while working on A la Mode. See video for more details: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LA4wxAFEkcc Chimera-gui (talk) 17:38, November 28, 2018 (UTC)